1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the assembly of one or more cables with a part such as a connector or a grommet into or through which said one or more cables are to be inserted or passed through. In particular the invention is directed to the assembly of a wiring harness comprising at least one connector, one grommet, one cable and a sleeve or tube surrounding said cable. The invention provides an apparatus and method for inserting and/or passing at least one cable into and/or through a part having openings for accommodating said at least one cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 6-88127 shows a device which enables a plurality of cables to be passed simultaneously through a grommet. This known device comprises a holding tool and a wire positioning portion, both of which are on a fixed base. The holding tool is operative for holding the grommet. The wire aligning table comprises a wire pressing portion for restraining the wires on the wire aligning table. The pressing portion is openable and closable. An operating lever enables the grommet holding tool to be pushed towards and away from the wire positioning portion.
This known device has some inherent problems, including: the risk of damaging the wires or cables, in particular the coating thereof surrounding the conductors making up the cables; the risk of scratching and/or deforming, in particular bending the cables as they are passed through the grommet; the susceptibility of the grommet to damage; the cumbersome operation; and no possibility for automation.
It is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus and a method for inserting and/or passing at least one cable in and/or through a part having openings for accommodating said at least one cable, with which the risk of damage and/or deformation of said at least one cable is eliminated.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an apparatus and a method which protect the part such as a connector or grommet against damage.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide an apparatus and a method which enable automation and realize enhanced ease of use, in particular simplified handling and shortened time requirements.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an apparatus and a method capable of inserting and/or passing said at least one cable in and/or through the part in one step or stroke.